Wound in the Force
by editsullivan
Summary: Feeling the terrifying aftereffects of Malachor V, Meetra Surik is not in the mood to celebrate. After retiring to her bedchamber, Revan pays her a visit to cheer her up, not realizing their friendly get together would turn into something more. Rated M for mature!


**Wound in the Force**

 **An alternate Old Republic erotic fanfiction**

"Why the sad face?" Malak asked as he placed his cup on the counter and motioned for the soldier to fill it up again. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Meetra looked at Malak and then she said. "I'm not in the mood the celebrate."

"What's not to celebrate?" Malak replied with a wide smile. "We won and that's all that matters to me."

"Indeed we won, but at what cost?" Meetra replied feeling her stomach muscles tightening as she thought about the countless lives she sacrificed to save the rest of the galaxy from the wrath of the Mandalorians. The Mass Shadow Generator she unleashed on Malachor V brought immense destruction to the planet, crippling its surface for eternity.

"I think I better retire for the night." She said. Then she turned away from the surprised Malak and swiftly passing the celebrating obnoxious and loud crew, Meetra left the dining room and headed toward her bedchamber.

After a few minutes, Revan walked up to Malak and asked. "Where is Meetra?"

"She said she was not in the mood to have fun." Malak said shrugging his wide shoulders. Then he added as he placed his cup on the counter again. "More for us then."

While Malak's cup was re-filled, Revan looked toward the door where only minutes ago he saw Meetra walking out. Turning to his friend, he said.

"Do you think she is alright?"

"I guess so." Malak replied. Then his attention turned to one of the female crewmembers who approached them. After a few seconds of conversation, he leaned closer and whispered something into her ear that made her instantly giggle. While Malak was occupied with the blonde beauty, Revan looked around the busy room contemplating on what to do. Reaching over the counter, he picked up two glasses and a bottle and quickly left before anyone else would have stopped him to congratulate him again.

On his way to Meetra's chamber, he respectfully nodded his head and greeted others that were heading toward the dining room to join the celebration. Although he was fairly satisfied with the outcome of the war, he didn't feel like celebrating either. The losses of many gave him a peculiar feeling inside. He knew what they did was wrong and it would have never been approved by the Jedi council, but sometimes for the greater good sacrifice had to be made, and that is what they did to save millions from slavery and death.

When he reached her door, he placed the bottle down the floor and then he knocked.

As Meetra stepped out of the shower, she heard a knock on the door. With a frown, she swiftly wrapped a towel around herself and walked up to the door.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"Revan." Came the reply from behind the door. "May I come in?"

For a few seconds, Meetra stood at the door thinking about letting him in. Although they knew each other for a while now, she never let him or Malak visit her in her private chamber. Their relationship was strictly based on business, and she had no desire to mingle with them.

"What do you want Revan?" She asked placing her hand on the door panel.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." He replied with a worried tone.

She wanted to say that she was fine, but that would have been a lie. She felt horrible and wanted nothing but to run away from everything. The decisions she had made were crushing her soul, and every time she thought about what happened, she felt like crying.

Slightly cracking the door open, she looked at Revan and said.

"You can come in, but I need to get to dress first."

"No problem, I'll just wait outside." Revan said with a warm smile, looking at her slightly anxious face.

Shutting the door, and after putting on some clothes, she quickly fixed her crumpled bed sheets, covering it up with the blanket, then she picked up a few scattered clothes around the room to tidy up a bit.

"Come in." She said opening the door wide.

From his face, her eyes landed on the bottle and the two glasses. Furrowing her eyebrows, she asked.

"What's this?"

"You don't have to drink it." He said with a thin smile as he stepped inside. "I just thought you might want to have a drink with me before tomorrow's departure."

 _Oh yes, tomorrow,_ she sourly thought. The Jedi council was waiting on her return and she was not looking forward to setting foot on Coruscant again. She was certain there would be dire consequences to her actions of defying the council, however, she had no choice but to accept the deserved punishment that awaited her.

Placing the bottle and the two glasses on one of the nightstands, Revan turned around and asked.

"Should I pour you one?"

With a meek smile, she replied.

"Yes, sure, why not."

"That's the spirit." Revan said with a smile as he poured the drinks. Then he gave one of them to Meetra and then he looked around. Besides the bed, there was no other furniture within the small room and as he contemplated where to sit, Meetra looked at him and with a smile, she said gesturing behind him.

"Just sit on the bed Revan."

"Alright." He said taking a seat on the surprisingly firm bed. Then he looked at her and asked. "Are you going to stand there?"

"I'm fine." She said leaning against the wall.

After a few seconds of awkwardly staring at each other, Revan cleared his throat and asked.

"I can sense there is something greatly troubling you. I've been paying close attention to your behavior lately and I could tell something is bothering you."

Averting her gaze from his face, she looked at her drink and then with one gulp she swallowed the sweet liquid. As the smooth, fiery drink went down her throat, she coughed a few times making Revan smile a little.

"Slow down there." He said watching her wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Wow." She exclaimed. "This is horribly good." Then she started to laugh.

With one gulp, he drank his cup and then as he poured another one, he motioned for her to come closer.

"Then let's have another one of these horribly good drinks."

Stepping closer, she held out her cup and as he poured the drink, he said.

"Whatever is bothering you, you know you can tell me." Looking up to her face, he added. "I'm a good listener."

"I don't want to bore you with my meaningless feelings." She said lifting her cup up to meet his.

"Nah." Revan said motioning for her to take a seat beside him. "I don't mind."

"Alright." She said as she sat down beside him. "But don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Looking into his deep brown eyes, and feeling the calming effects of the drink, she relaxed a little and started to talk about her feelings about the war and her fear of returning to Coruscant. While he intently listened as she poured her heart out, at one point he reassuringly placed his hand on her thigh to let her know that he was there for her. His touch felt comforting, and she didn't want him to let her go. Lightly squeezing her leg, he then let her go and leaned back against the headrest continuing on listening to her. They've known each other and had been fighting together for a while now, but he never knew of this side of her. It greatly surprised him to hear her confide in him about her deepest feelings. She always seemed so composed and strong, but at this moment as she let out all the amped up feelings that she had been feeling, made her look vulnerable and fragile that he wanted nothing more than to grab her and hold her close. Not knowing how she would react if he did that, he quickly dismissed this thought.

There was one thing she didn't feel comfortable to talk about. It was that peculiar sensation she had felt at the exact time when the planet was destroyed. At that moment when all the screams of agony filled up the air, there was an immensely painful sensation traveling through her, like ripples on the surface of the pond, wave after wave of pure agony shutting her body down. She was certain that something happened to her, something terrible that she couldn't understand. _Maybe because of this feeling she felt the way she felt right now?_ She didn't know and didn't want to dwell on it any longer.

Changing the subject, they started to talk about other things. After a few more drinks, Revan looked more relaxed and in a happier spirit making Meetra also relax, enjoying each other's company. His usual stern face looked a little flushed and much happier as he talked about his and Malak's shenanigans of their younger age. After the fourth drink, they both started to laugh by making fun of others. Revan was really good at improvising, and he was extremely funny to watch as he mimicked Malak's voice and facial expressions. Then it was Meetra's turn picking one of the soldiers that she believed to have a crush on her.

"And what about you?" Revan asked while laughing on her performance. "Do you feel the same way as he does?"

"Me?" She pointed to her chest. "Oh no. I don't care for him."

"Then whom do you care for?" He asked gazing into her glossy blue eyes.

Staring back at him, she swallowed hard and as she nervously licked her lips she said.

"I don't have anyone to care for."

"Nah." Revan said with a sly grin. "There must be someone you like."

Blushing a little, she looked away and then she stood up.

"Oh wow." She said feeling dizzy from the drinks, holding onto the bed frame. "I think I had enough for tonight."

"I better leave then." Revan said standing up. As he was about to collect the nearly empty bottle and the cups, she said.

"Leave it. I'll return it tomorrow morning."

Turning to her, he looked at her pale face that took on a nice shade of rosy red now. Her blue eyes that penetrated into his were slightly murky from the drinks. Then his eyes landed on her lips and he was about to say something, but then in the last second, he changed his mind. Taking a deep breath, he stepped away from the bed and walked to the door.

Meetra anxiously watched as he walked away from her. She wanted to tell him to stay a little longer, but she didn't want to sound too needy, and he already spent enough time in her chamber that might look inappropriate in the eyes of others.

As his hand hovered over the door panel, he turned back and said.

"I guess its goodbye then."

Stepping closer, she placed her hand into his feeling the warmth of his skin. Then she pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his. Quickly, she let him go and as she looked at the ground in front of his boots, she mumbled.

"I'm…. so...sorry. I don't...know"

But before she had the chance of finishing her sentence, he pulled her face up and pressed his lips to hers, quieting her rambling. As his tongue invaded her mouth, he enfolded his arms around her tightly pressing his body against hers.

His demanding kiss instantly awakened a surpassed passion within her. Pressing her body against his, she wanted to feel not just his sweet kiss, but also everything that came with it.

Cupping her face into his hands he abruptly broke the kiss. Looking into her eyes, in a hushed tone, he asked.

"Do you want me to stay a little longer?"

Nodding her head in agreement, she pulled him closer and kissed him showing him her answer. Feeling the roughness of his lips and his hands all over her body Meetra felt a great desire building up inside her. She hadn't been with a man for a while now and to feel his hands all over her body was just an amazing sensation.

Her soft lips felt amazingly good and Revan felt slowly losing himself within her arms. He always felt a certain attraction toward her, but he never considered having more than just a friendship between them. As his hand slid down her back, he lightly squeezed her shapely backside and then picking her up, he walked back toward the bed and gently laid her down on top of the blanket.

Tugging on her boots, one-by-one he pulled them off and tossed them aside. As he pulled down her pants, at the same time she discarded her top, exposing her naked body for him to see.

Swallowing hard, he gazed at her beautiful, flawless pale skin engulfed with millions of tiny goosebumps. Her ample breast with the enticing light pink nipples slowly rose while she breathed in and out, watching his astonished face.

"You look... amazing." He said as his eyes roamed over her nakedness.

Letting out a nervous smile, she said.

"You are too kind."

"Don't thank me yet." He said with a mischievous grin. Saying that he placed his hands on her upper thigh and slowly started to massage her feeling each muscle beneath the palm of his hands. Then his hands gradually sneaked up toward the juncture of her thighs. He craved to touch her there and feel her with his fingers. But before he had the chance to do that, she stopped him. Sitting up, and with a flirty smile, she said.

"I think it would be fair if you also take your clothes off."

"As you wish." He said with a mischievous grin. Getting off the bed, he quickly got out of his boots and clothes and threw them on the floor.

The view of his naked body left Meetra speechless for a second.

She always imagined him to have a great body, but to see it now was a beautiful view to behold. _His body was just the right size,_ she thought, measuring him up. From his muscular chest that was covered with dark hair, her eyes traveled lower to his erect manhood sticking out from the dark curly hair. Running her tongue over her teeth, she bit her lower lip in and then she kneeled on the bed gesturing for him to come closer. Kneeling down in front of her, he cupped her face into his hands and then slowly and passionately he sucked her lower lip into his mouth savoring her sweetness.

Then his mouth traveled down her delicate neck all the way to her right breast, sucking the erect nipple into his mouth, making her tremble with pleasure. While his tongue tortuous teased her, his hand slid down her taut stomach toward her sex.

When he reached the dark brown curly mound, Meetra let out a shaky breath feeling his fingers on her folds. As he started to tease her, under his skillful fingers she started to feel a slow, deep build up within her core. Holding onto his shoulders, she loudly panted while he gently bit down her nipple sucking it into his mouth.

"This feels…. really good." She moaned.

"It better be." He said pulling up one of his dark eyebrows. Then he added. "Lay down."

Leaning back on the bed, he grabbed hold of her legs and pulled her hips close to his. Then he placed her feet on each shoulder and while his eyes never left hers, he leaned forward and gradually immersed himself within her.

A loud moan left her parted lips feeling his length filling her up. While her wide eyes gazed into his, he started to move, and the amazing sensation she felt earlier returned with full force, making her legs shake and tremble. Every time his strong body collided with hers gave Meetra an extraordinary feeling of satisfaction. Gazing into his eyes, she couldn't believe that she was having sexual intercourse with Revan himself. As she started to snicker about this; he pulled up one of his eyebrows looking at her with interest. Then a wicked smile appeared on his face, and grabbing hold of her hips, he swiftly turned her around.

"Whoa." She said as her body slammed down on the bed. Then he pulled her backside up and entered her from behind.

She felt amazingly good and he had to concentrate on to keep himself in check. He wanted to take his time and please her. He didn't want this end too quickly. Pulling her up and holding onto her shoulders, he closed his eyes and mercilessly pounded into her while the bed dangerously shook and creaked beneath them.

When her panting and moaning grew louder he pulled her upright. While his hands gently kneaded her breasts and while his warm breath tickled her skin, he breathlessly whispered into her ear, as he kept on with his skilled moves.

"Is this still funny?"

Feeling her climax approaching, Meetra was so lost within the sensations, that the only thing she was able to say was a few incoherent words of mumbling before the amazing orgasm swept her away.

As her mouth opened wide with a silent 'O', and while her muscles tightly coiled around his length, Revan kept on with his moves to bring her to a higher level of pleasure.

"Ahhhwwww." She screamed feeling the second wave of great pleasure coursing through her body. Quickly, he turned her around to face him. Pressing his lips to hers, and while his hands roamed over her breasts and backside, with a perfect rhythm, he kept thrusting upward immersing deep within her, giving him an astonishing feeling that would bring him soon to his amazing climax. Then when he thought he couldn't take any longer of this breathtaking sensation, with a deep, low growl, he moaned into her mouth as he came undone.

When his breathing started to slow down, he broke the kiss. Looking into her dazed eyes, he asked.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

"Did you?' She asked folding her arms around his neck.

Cracking a smile, he said. "Absolutely."

Lifting her up, he placed her on top of the covers and then lying down beside her, he pulled her closer and kissed into her hair.

Turning her body toward his, she placed her hand on his chest feeling his steady heartbeats.

With a smile, she looked into his eyes and said.

"Thank you for taking my mind off everything I didn't want to think about tonight."

"Anytime." He replied with a wink. Then he added. "I just wish we had done this earlier."

"Me too." She whispered into his ear, and then she said. "If you ever need anything, I would be glad to be there for you. You know that right?"

"I know." He replied tracing his fingers on her delighted face. Then he gently kissed her lips. Pulling her close, he deepened the kiss to enjoy each other's company again for the remaining of the night.

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this short intimate story of mine.** ** **Also look me up on Pinterest, Facebook, Deviantart, Tumbrl or on Instagram/editsullivan or editsullispice for some sexy illustrations.****

 **If you like my stories, feel free to read my original Scifi/Fantasy books, Chora and Marked available on Amazon. Reviews are welcome!  
**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


End file.
